Valkyrie's Midnight Pleasures
by EnlargedCheeseBlock
Summary: Valkyrie finds herself alone at night and pounces on the opportunity to use the rare free time to indulge in some personal pleasures.


Flashing memories of the mission flew in and out of Meghan's head. Gunshots, explosions… it all built up to a pounding headache.

Still in her combat gear, Valkyrie flopped onto the hard bed and gazed up at the ceiling all while she silently cursed the thumping pressure around her brain. It threatened to implode her skull. _Ugh_ , she thought, _maybe some sleep would help?_

Meghan rolled over and buried her face into the stiff pillow. She cursed Six for not providing something that would qualify for sleeping accommodations. The rough fabric did nothing to ease her throbbing head and scratched her face as an insult.

 _Fuck!_

She tossed over again and returned to the mindless activity of staring at the ceiling. Her hand flopped on her stomach and a long, flushed sigh blew heavily from her lips. A number of things in her head now begged for her attention. One was the pain of knowing she'd have to wake up in six hours for weight training and another was sex. Sex wasn't uncommon for her to think of. She knew it wasn't a bad habit but there were times that it wouldn't leave her mind and that concerned slightly.

Either way, Meghan let a devilish smirk slide across her face while she imagined the erotic sensations of lovemaking. She was alone, sadly, but her eyes closed regardless and her hand slid across her stomach and over her heat-radiating crotch. Meghan intentionally teased herself by softly massaging her vagina through her combat pants. She nibbled gently on her finger on her free hand as she pressed harder into her crotch. Desire was rising within her. Little to her dismay, the lustful hook was set and she was beyond escaping.

Gracefully, Meghan pulled the button from her pants and eased the zipper down, revealing her navy blue panties underneath. Her hand slid smoothly beneath. Cool fingers shocked the warm skin around her vagina. Her fingers glided gently over her soft folds and a silent groan slipped from her pursed lips. It had been too long since she had masturbated and she would make sure that this time would outstand all the others.

Her other hand snuck under her shirt like a lustful snake and found her firm breasts. It chose one and forcefully pinched the perky nipples which caused a closed smile and pleasurable waves to flow through her veins like simmering honey.

Hot liquid seeped slowly from her vagina and coated both her fingertips and her womanhood. Meghan started her pleasure ride gently because she wanted this to last much longer than the last time had. She lowered her hand further and enjoyed the feeling of the soft fat of her thighs form to her hand. Blissful sensations sprouted from her crotch and grew hastily to her skull.

She barely noticed herself begin to deepen her rhythmic breaths in desperate self-lust as she picked up the intensity. Meghan's fingers rubbed vigorously in a circular motion over her moist folds. The pressure was mounting inside her and she could feel her body becoming hot.

Meghan wanted more. No, she needed it. She prodded herself with one finger, massaging a special spot that she knew would really motivate her to get onto the action.

A jolt of sexual excitement shot through her. Meghan bit hard on her curled lip and groaned when she slipped two more fingers inside. The trio performed like melodic dancers inside her, stimulating sexual desires to where she let out a moan much louder than what was safe.

She caught herself and blushed bright red in fear that someone may have heard. No sound came for a minute and she glanced down at her fingers which were still resting between her folds. Meghan laid her head against the headboard and resumed roughly fingering herself.

Time passed by like an uncontrollable blur when the only thing in her mind was the intense feeling of her own fingers rubbing hard against her walls. She breathed in deeply and exhaled with a loud groan. Dirty thoughts rushed through her consciousness. Some of those thoughts replaced her fingers with the manhood of a select few of her co-operatives. A flash of the redhead Eliza stroking Meghan's insides with her tongue made her squeeze her breast harder.

Her body was alight with excitement as her hips spasmed uncontrollably. Meghan, in an instant, took one finger between her teeth and repeatedly plunged her fingers deep into her dripping clit. A hot-breathed moan oozed from her semi-open mouth while the waves of riveting pleasure washed over her sweat-speckled body.

Tossing and turning on the bed, Meghan ruffled the sheets. The lust was overpowering her mind and Meghan silently yearned for someone to share her bed with her. Perhaps she could wrangle Maxim to join her one of these nights?

The thought was quickly discarded before she rolled over onto her stomach and clutched the stiff pillow hard to her chest. All the while, her fingers went wild inside her. They found every inch and rubbed them vigorously.

Teeth bit into pillowcase fabric. Fingers massaged sweet spots. Her mind was clouded by the intensity of her masturbation but she sensed that she would soon climax. To hit her climax, Meghan fingered herself harder than ever before. She emitted a squeal and then a series of lustful screams. Her thighs convulsed together.

Hot juices sprayed in from her vagina in a shaky manner. Her torso collapsed onto the bed while her clit, still ejaculating, sat high in the air. Meghan buried half of her face into the firm pillow and embraced the overwhelming sensations as she continued to cum all over her bed. Her thighs contracted again and she breathed a high-pitched squeal when a final spray of hot liquid squirted from her cum-covered vagina.

Meghan collapsed on her bed, exhausted from both the physical exertion but mostly the sharp decline of her sexual drive after her hard climax. Strands of sweaty blond hair laid lankly across her moist cheek. She brushed them away and rolled onto her back, panting as if she had just finished a sprint.

Her hand still lingered near her glistening crotch and she pondered the idea of going for round two. The idea lingered but was eventually put to rest. Meghan turned her attention to her sheets that now had a large wet spot in the center of them. She smirked and tossed the sheets on the floor. Sleeping with only a mattress and light quilt would suffice for tonight. Chills did, however, sweep over her as the hot rush of her masturbation subsided.

She swung her legs over the side of her bed and walked over to the small dresser. She snatched a pair of black sweat pants and threw them on with nothing underneath. Before Meghan retreated to her bed, she remembered what was in the top drawer under all of her underwear. It could spice things up and caught the idea of going again for a moment. Her gaze shifted to the clock beside her bed and she noticed how late it had gotten.

 _It can wait for another night_ , she thought.

Meghan crawled into bed half-naked and closed her eyes. The lustful thoughts of sex raced through her head and she knew that she would most definitely have to bring someone else into the mix next time.


End file.
